Silent Hill Shuffle!
by lisha2
Summary: Kagome is missing. Rin is missing. Everyone's in a strange town-Silent Hill. What horrors await them here? Missed genres: Romance, Parody, and Supernatural...the truth is out there. Note:scenes switch from inu to Sessh without warning. Use caution whil
1. Default Chapter

Silent Hill Shufle!  
  
Episode One: What is This Odd New Place?  
Sesshoumaru is stuck with them, at this strange place. He didn't know how it happened, or why. It was just all too odd. Rin, Kagome and even Jaken were gone, and there was not telling where they might be. Sesshoumaru looked up to a broken-down and rusted sign.  
  
'Welcome to Silent Hill!'  
  
He grunted. For some reason, their language had been replaced, too. Some sort of magic was at work, and it was stronger than them. But for now, they didn not know what to do. There seemed to be no one around. Inu Yasha seemed more pissed than he had ever been, and was screaming cuss words at the top of his lungs, the cries echoing through the empty canyons of the abandoned streets, sending a chill down the spines of them all.  
"I shall work alone." Sesshoumaru proclaimed. Not that he even wanted to find Rin in the first place, of course, but to, um, find a way out.   
"Whaaaaat?" screamed Inu Yasha, his mouth open just as wide as the mouth of an elephant. Sesshoumaru scoffed.  
"I don't need any help. This is nothing but an empty town...even if it smells odd. This will be easy.  
At that, he dissapeared into the mist to find out what was going on. Or, as he feels inside, find Rin. The thing was, her scent was everywhere. This made him mad, so he decided to rest. He went down a hill to a small graveyard, and sat against a tree. Little did he know, this is the act that would send him into the most...odd...journey of his life.  
While resting, he noticed a young girl playing on one of the graves. At first, he disregarded it. Then, he looked at the girl more closely-it seemed to be Rin, except for the fact that she had a strange Kimono on, somewhat like Kagome's uniform...  
"Girl." said Sesshoumaru, making his way to the child. She looked at him coldly, and dissapeared before he could say anything.  
"A...spirit?" Sesshoumaru asked himself, looking around. Ah! A set of keys were on the ground. Sesshoumaru picked them up.  
"What are these?" he looked them over carefully. They seemed useless to him, but you never know...at that, he decided to leave the strange graveyard and make his way through the town.  
Shippou was cowering on Sango's back.  
"Sango..." he said. "This place is...strange..."  
"I know." she said. "But we have to find Kagome. She must be somewhere around here, she couldn't have gotten far."  
Inu Yasha sniffed the air.  
"I can't track her." he proclaimed. "Her smell is everywhere...it's some sort of magic..."  
Miroku seemed like he had five cappucinos and a bag of raw maui sugar.  
"There is evil everywhere!" he proclaimed. "This is like..."  
"Hell, huh?"  
"Kouga!"  
"Yhea, it's me."  
Kouga came out of building labled 'Hospital' and seemed ruffled.  
"I've been trying to get up there, but I'm not sure how." he said. "It's really weird. There are no stairs."  
Silence.  
"There must be a way up there." remarked Sango. "I remember Kagome showing me a picture one day when we were bored of an el-evador thingy. It's a little room with some buttons in it, and some next to it. Does somebody have ink and some paper, or mud, or something? Ah, nevermind."  
Sango sat next to the curb where there was some dirt and drew a very stupid looking elevator.  
"Oh, yhea, I think I saw one of those..." said Kouga. Everyone sighed.  
"Let's go then!" said Inu Yasha, puffing his chest. "We gotta find Kagome before this whimpy wolf does!" Inu Yasha ran into the hospital, the others following reluctantly. Kouga sighed also, and decided to follow. They didn't know what really freaky things were in there, huh?  
Sesshoumaru stood off of the couch, where he had been studying the keys. Although the house he was in seemed strange to him and there were many things he wanted to know about, he made sure not to touch anything. After much thought, he decided that the keys were in fact for opening doors, but not the ones to the house he was in. He kicked those down. Even if he could kick doors down, he kept the keys, just in case. He made his way out the door, and walked down the cold and empty streets. He could have sworn he heard Rin say she was hungry, but then remembered she was gone. He looked up. "Skool" he read. "El..le...men...ta...ry...skool." not knowing what an "Elementary School" was, he continued into it. It seemed very quiet. Clenching and unclenching his hands, he opened the doors to the classrooms, a little uneasy. It just seemed...too quiet...he continued on, still opening doors, untill there were none left to open...except one. At the bottom of some stairs was a brown door that he decided to save for last, since it looked...suspicious. Silently, he made his way down the stairs and twisted the doorknob, entering the strange place. It was dark and bloody-looking and smelt like rotting flesh. Rotting HUMAN flesh. And it was overpowering.  
"Ugh..." remarked Sesshoumaru, covering his nose. "This is disgusting..." he trudged through the tunnel, covering his nose and looking over his shoulder evere so often. It wasn't that he was scared...ah. At the end of the tunnel was another door, a big metal door, that was locked with a very big lock. Sesshoumaru shook the keys he had with him and attempted to open the door with them...it worked. As he entered the room, the first thing he noticed was the smell-it smelt sweet...like flowers, and the clean sky, and morning dew...something was wrong. Looking over the room, Sesshoumaru estimated that it belonged to a small child, having dolls and such things all over the place. The colors were bright, and everything looked unusually large. That's when he heard it-  
"Go away! Leave me alone, don't hurt me!"  
Sesshoumaru drew his sword at the sound of the woman's voice.  
"Who's there?" he called. "I'm not going to hurt you if I don't have to!"  
Behind a rather large bear doll on the bright pink bed was a woman. A youkai woman.  
"What do you want?" she said, he amber eyes peering from behind the bear.  
"Nothing." exclaimed Sesshoumaru. "I just want you to come from behind that bear."  
After some silence the woman moved the bear and came off of the bed. Sesshoumaru was shocked. She looked like a much more girly version of himself, with a star on her head!  
  
"Well." he exclaimed. "That was unexpected."  
  
"Who are you?" said the woman. "You aren't my master."  
"I am Sesshoumaru." said Sesshoumaru. "Who are you?"  
"Aiiemillie. Just Aiiemillie."  
The woman confused Sesshoumaru. What was she here?  
"Well, I'm going now..." he said, turing to leave.  
"Wait!" yelped Aiiemillie, "Don't leave me alone!"  
She jumped off of her bed and ran to Sesshoumaru, making sure that she was close enough not to lose him. Slowly, they continued down the catacomb.  
"W-What is this place...?" sai Sango, looking around the gynocology examination room in horror. Everyone else was in horror, too, except for Miroku, who was looking through an examination instruction booklet and picking up random tools. they were still looking for the elevator, and had passed it about sixteen times, but didn't bother with it.  
"I think we should move on" said Shippou, sitting quietly on Sango's shoulder. Inu Yasha nodded.  
"We still have to find the elevator." he said. "I think we might have passed it along the way."  
And so the group searched the first floor of the hospital AGAIN until Sango stopped in front of the elevator.  
"Here it is!" she said, pointing. Inu Yasha looked at the buttons.  
"Up... Where are we going? DON'T MOVE! I shall pick. I pick...up!"  
The door to the elevator opened and everyone stepped inside.  
"Inu Yasha." said Kouga.  
"What?"  
"There was only up, dog crap!"  
"Shut up!"  
"STOP!" Sango yelled. "We didn't even choose a floor yet, idiots. Two or three?"  
  
Inu Yasha stepped foward.  
"Two."  
Kouga stepped foward.  
"Three."  
"Two!"  
"Three!"  
"Two!"  
"Three!"  
"Two!"  
Will the gang ever pick one of the two floors? How are Sesshoumaru and his new 'Friend' faring? How did they get to Silent Hill? Who made it that way? Who IS Sesshoumaru's friend?  
Find out later on....  
  
Silent Hill Shuffle!  
AN: Hello, all. It is I, the all powerful author. Well, to continue, I will need your reviews and suggestions-those would be very much appreciated. And oh, no flames, please, this is all in good fun! I know the first chapter wasn't the best, but with your help, it can be better. Some notes on Silent Hill: I've decided to change things a bit and make it demented-monster-free most of the time for the sake of the story-you don't have one if it's mostly monsters being killed. That's a school report. Well, goodbye till next time, your host,  
Kiele Mirra...the neko from nowhere. 


	2. So lonely!

The Inu Yasha gang exited on the second floor, after Sango decided that it was closest and it would be easier to move progressively. The hall of the second story was completely empty, and void of all sound except for the ocassional gust of wind and the rapid beating of our hero's hearts. Slowly, they made their way down the hall, stepping lightly and pausing at every step. Slowly, they opened the first door.  
Nothing.  
The second door.  
Nothing.  
The third door.  
Nothing.  
The fourth door?  
Sango paused in terror as she was starting to open the door-it sounded like a child was whimpering in there...  
"Open it." urged Miroku, looking over his shoulders in worry. Sango sighed and twisted the handle, revealing a little girl dressed extremely strangely sitting on the bed. It looked somewhat like Rin...  
"Hello..." said Sango, seating herself next to the little girl. The others stayed outside, afraid that the little girl might be an evil ghost or something.  
"What do you want?" said the girl, looking up at Sango with cold eyes. "You don't belong here, go away."  
"Who are you?" asked Sango again. The little girl slammed her hands to her lap.  
"My name is Rinei." she said. "Rinei Thompson, from down the street. I was put here because I was sick, but then everybody was gone one day. I didn't know what happened. So, one day, I decided to get up and look around myself. A man caught me and put me in this room. He said I shouldn't come out. But, he did nurse me back to health. I guess he deserves credit for that."  
"Do you want to come with us?" asked Sango, smiling. The girl shook her head.  
"I can't do that, but I can give you something that may or may not be of any importance... these are the keys to my parent's bar, Venus Tears, in the hotel. I'm supposed to inherit it, so you'd better take good care of those keys. Oh! It's almost six o' clock, you had better leave before the guy comes to feed me. Hurry!"  
The group left the room and entered the elevator quickly, sparing not a second. It was then that they decided that there was more to Silent Hill than they had previously thought.  
"There are more buttons." Shippou remarked proudly while pointing at the button panel.  
"You're right!" said Inu Yasha, reaching twoard the buttons. "There's a number four button. Let's press it!"  
Sango thwacked Inu Yasha.  
"Idiot! We're looking at the floors in order. We'll leave the four button for later."  
Inu Yasha whimpered but accepted it, keeping quiet untill the third floor...  
Sesshoumaru took hold of Aiiemillie's hand, leading her silently through the streets of Silent Hill.  
"Are you alright?" asked Sesshoumaru, noticing that Aiiemillie was beginning to lag.  
"I-I'm fine. We can keep going."  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yes, I'm sure."  
Sesshoumaru pulled her to a house, and let her sit down, even if she did protest.  
"You are tired." remarked Sesshoumaru, seating himself next to her on the tacky tweed couch. "You need to rest before we go on."  
Aiiemillie nodded, looking downward.  
"Look..." she said. "That's a big moth! It looks like it's eating something...or..killing something..."  
Aiiemillie was right. Under the moth was a white buttefly, that seemed as if it was struggling itself to death.  
"That's...odd." remarked Sesshoumaru, looking over the moth. Aiiemillie sighed.  
"This place is odd. Sesshoumaru, will you take me away from here, please?"  
"Perhaps."  
"After we find that young child you told me of as we were walking. What was her name?"  
"Rin."  
"That's a cute name...say, Sesshoumaru, are there lots of people beyond? Like you and me?"  
"I'm not sure..."  
"I'd like to see a city, once. I've read so much about them...with all the people everywhere...we can go together, and see many amazing things..."  
"That's right...many amazing things."  
The butterfly finally collapses and the moth flies away. A strange tune is heard on the wind, but nobody notices.  
  
It is alone.  
Inu Yasha and the gang walk along the halls, looking around in wonder. It's just about the same thing as the second story. There's nothing in the rooms, either.  
"This place..." says Miroku. "This place is strange."  
"Of course it is!" says Sango. "There is nothing here. It's so lonely..."  
Kouga nodded. the place was so odd, he decided to stay silent. They made their way to the elevator and proceeded to the fourth floor. What they found there would shock them to the bone.  
"B-Blood..." said Shippou, cowering. The entire fourth floor seemed covered in blood and reeked of death, strasnge noises inhabitng every corner. The group cauciously proceeds to the first door, stepping lightly. It feels like the door has a heartbeat-a pulse...  
AN:  
  
Ha ha! cliffhanger for everybody! It's only the second chapter in and I'm making these. Well, all I can ask you all to do is keep reading and rewiewing. Many interesting things will happen, I assure you.  
Kiele Mirra, the neko from nowhere 


	3. a bit odd

Take me away,  
  
far from, near to...  
  
I just can't live...  
  
as such.  
  
"Who's going to open the door?" Sango pointed to the doorway, shaking some. Everyone congrigated in a heap on the other side of the hall, away from the door. It sounded as if there was someone singing behind it.  
  
"I-I'll open it!" proclaimed Inu Yasha, standing up tall. Kouga did the same.  
  
"I'll be the one to do it."  
  
"No, me!"  
  
"Me!"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Fine, you do it then."  
  
Inu Yasha slowly opened the door, revealing a sight so horrific, not even he could handle it. It appeared that Kagome was hanging from the celing, dripping with blood, with no head. The ground was littered with naked, bleeding, decapitated bodies, and there were more seemingly nailed to the walls, flesh dripping from them in a disgusting way. The stench was overpowering, and the singing got louder...  
  
SLOWLY YOU WAKE IN THE DEAD OF THE NIGHT,  
  
DESTROYED BY A CHILD'S LULLABY...  
  
"WHAT IS THIS?!" screamed Inu Yasha, backing out of the room and slamming the door. Sango stood.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"There-Kagome-"  
  
Sango opened the door...it seemed to be an empty-but bloody-room.  
  
"There's nothing in here." she said. Inu Yasha shook his head feverently.   
  
"She was hanging, right there! I swear! Huh?"  
  
Miroku stepped foward and knelt down, picking up a coin.  
  
"Look at this...it seems to be some sort of strange coin. Perhaps there are more rooms like this throughout the town."  
  
Shippou nodded.  
  
"Perhaps these rooms prey on our innermost fears, and such. We'll have Inu Yasha open all the doors."  
  
BAM.  
  
"WAHHHHHHHH!"  
  
Sango sighed. This was going to be a long day...  
  
"Where are we going?"  
  
"I want to see if we can get to that building, the one across the water."  
  
"I think that's the hotel..."  
  
"You sure? What's a hotel?"  
  
"Um...you know, sort of like an inn."  
  
"Oh...alright.  
  
"Let's hurry."  
  
Aiiemillie and Sesshoumaru headed foward, not noticing the flock of moths that seemed to follow behind them.  
  
A.N  
  
Sorry for not updating in so long and that this is so short...many things have been happening. We're planning our vacation, my monitor died, and my great-grandma wants to take up street racing. I am so, so, so, sorry! Expect updates at a steady flow once I get back from Kauai. I'll be good.   
  
Peace,   
  
Kiele Mirra, the Neko from Nowhere 


End file.
